


【FS·柚天】好想抱博洋啊

by hetaoxiongbinggan



Category: Figure Skating - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 08:37:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17321627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hetaoxiongbinggan/pseuds/hetaoxiongbinggan
Summary: 2018.10.03给天天的生贺，一份很不好吃的直男炖肉。正文部分全是假的，没有真的，绝对没有。OOC和不上升真人预警。





	【FS·柚天】好想抱博洋啊

好想抱博洋啊。  
想捧着他的脸，感受光滑柔软的皮肤蹭过自己粗糙的掌纹，留下一点温暖的痒意。也许会有和缓的呼吸从他微张的唇缝里漏出来拂过自己的手掌，带着喝惯了酸奶的男孩特有的奶香气息。慢慢下滑的手如果幸运地碰到他的嘴唇，调皮的小家伙就会干脆地埋进他的手心里嘟起嘴唇亲一口，然后用弯弯的笑眼看他。

好想抱博洋啊。  
想在玩闹的间隙里向他的头毛伸出罪恶的魔爪，肆意感受蓬松柔软的触感，博洋会好脾气的任他摸两把，直到他把没上发胶的顺毛揉成一只膨胀的海胆。如果博洋炸毛地扑过来要反抗，就用拉高的衣领保护己方领土，等到他笑够了再搂在怀里拍着背顺气，以指作梳替他打理被自己搞乱的头发——“被弄乱的博洋当然要我来收拾好”用其实并不通顺的中文理直气壮地说出这句话，假装帮忙的同时拢住对方的耳朵揉揉耳垂。博洋的耳朵会敏感地变得红热，手臂有气无力地推着自己靠向他的身体，慌张地像一只被猫按住的小仓鼠。

好想抱博洋啊。  
不同于领奖台上的克制疏离，镜头外的拥抱里他早就感受过男孩的腰身，如此纤细却又充满力道，足以支撑这个孩子一次又一次跳出世界震惊的四周跳。乖巧伏在肩头的博洋不会在意他环在腰上越收越紧的手臂，因为他搂着自己肩膀的胳膊也同样用力。

好想抱博洋啊。  
想在他晚宴直播的时候过去捣乱，搂腰趴肩膀贴脸一气呵成，在他回过头来跟自己讲话的时候借着后脑勺的遮挡飞快地啾一下，然后笑眯眯地看博洋脸颊爆红又气又怕还碍着粉丝都在看所以不敢发作。博洋一定会自以为凶巴巴的瞪自己，呲着虎牙一脸“回头要你好看”的可爱表情，而自己就可以继续在镜头前卖萌说你好谢谢我爱你~最后一句当然要贴着博洋的耳朵讲出来。

好想抱博洋啊。  
想用身体把他禁锢在狭小的一方天地里，用一扇门板阻隔外人的窥视和好奇，穿着冰刀的自己可以给博洋来一个货真价实的壁咚，博洋低着头红着脸，从他的上位视角可以看见散乱的额发间露出细腻的鼻尖。当他笑着亲吻它时怕痒的博洋就会左右闪躲，直到被自己捏住下巴来一个湿漉漉的舌吻。

好想抱博洋啊。  
想用微微压低的嗓音去撩拨他的耳廓，让自己念他名字的声音和着汗水的气息在他耳道里滚过。博洋的耳骨薄而小巧，会腾地一下通红，连带着染红了耳根的大片皮肤，或许还会蔓延到颈侧和脸颊，呼出的热气打在皮肤上引起他一阵小小的颤栗，大概会痒得他躲开，不过没关系，再躲也是在自己的怀里。

 

好想抱博洋啊。  
想扯着那件弗拉明戈自由滑的红色考斯滕吻他，领口扯得松松垮垮了就再设计一件给他，也要用红色的布料和花瓣一样的袖口，然后亲手贴上钻石的星轨。要把吻痕像考斯滕的碎钻一样缀满他胸口和肩膀，在他拿手背遮住泛红的脸嘟嘟囔囔抱怨时轻柔又不容拒绝地打开他，嘴唇摩挲着肌肤对他说：“可是红色和博洋非常相配不是吗？”

好想抱博洋啊。  
想用舌头重重舔过他的喉结，听他仰着头发出颤抖的哭音，然后博洋会喊自己的名字。要让他用中文和日语轮流念，羽生、结弦，Yuzuru、Hanyu，缱绻柔软的音调沾着情欲如同蘸着蜜。

好想抱博洋啊。  
想被那双柔韧的大腿盘住腰身，在自己向前顶进的动作里不断用力夹紧，手下肌肉绷紧的手感紧实美好，揉捏时沾着汗水的肤质温如软玉。想知道博洋的小腿挂在臂弯里摇晃是什么感觉，博洋的手指按进自己背肌抓挠会留下怎样的痕迹，博洋被进入的时候会咬住自己的肩膀忍住呻吟还是贴着自己的耳边把所有的感受都告诉他呢？啊——关于博洋的所有都想一口吞下，不给别人分一丁点儿。

好想抱博洋啊。  
想他塌下腰跪伏在床上，刚刚被蹂躏过、还泛着水光的嫩红色穴口朝着自己，博洋的腿抖得跪也跪不稳，自己的身体刚挤进他的双腿间就颤抖着身体往下瘫。越是故意把他的腿撑开他的腿根越会压在自己的腿上，最后整个人都坐上来了，溢出的乱七八糟的液体把两个人的下身搞得一团糟，滑溜溜的坐也坐不住。博洋手忙脚乱地扶着自己箍住他的手臂往上蹭，柔软的屁股蹭到了不得了的位置又会吓呆一样一动不动。然后自己就可以惊叹着博洋的可爱凑上去亲吻他。

好想抱博洋啊。  
如果活在ABO的平行世界里，博洋一定会是蜂蜜味，自己就像寻香的蜜蜂一样绕着他打转。一定会好好看着博洋长大直到他分化，让他变成属于自己的Omega，在他发情期的时候咬破他的腺体进行标记，第二天上冰所有人都能闻到博洋的信息素里有我的味道。

好想抱博洋啊。  
想在清晨醒的比他早一点，在窗帘缝隙透出的微光里撑起手臂看他。博洋会乖乖地靠着自己的身体睡在柔软的被褥里，陷进枕头的半张脸吐息着匀长的气流，贴在一起的肌肤光滑而不着寸缕，被单下掩着一身欢爱过后的痕迹。半握的拳头蜷在自己掌中，手指松松搭着他的，稍一抽离就皱着眉头追上去。

好想抱博洋啊。  
想听他被唤醒时奶声奶气的低哼和小声的可爱抱怨，想看他睡眼惺忪地凑上来在阳光里索求一个早安吻。

好想抱博洋啊。  
最想藏起自己的占有欲，只露出爱意来让他心甘情愿地属于自己。


End file.
